


A Dishonest Thief

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Corsetry, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Smut, bandit!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: You confront a thief who has broken into your house and offer himanythingin the hopes that he won't rob you.First prompt for Kinktober 2019





	A Dishonest Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is much longer than I anticipated so I'm posting it as it's own separate fic!

You weren’t sure what idiotic notion took hold of you when you heard noises from the parlor. It was the dead of night and you knew for a fact that your father wouldn’t be back until later in the week.  


Whoever was downstairs must have known that too.  


Every ounce of sense left you the moment you heard heavy footsteps crossing the parlor. Setting your book aside, you grabbed the small lamp by your bedside and crept out into the hall. The house was supposed to be empty, so the hall was pitch dark and terribly cold.  


Someone was still stomping around downstairs, rummaging through cabinets with no attempt to remain silent. The thought still hadn’t crossed your mind to run for the back door and alert the authorities. Instead, you continued following the noise. You peered over the stair railing, catching the movement of a shadow but nothing more.  


You had lived in this house your entire life, and you knew just how to sneak down the stairs without making any noise. The burglar was blissfully unaware of your presence until you turned the corner into the office -- supposedly they had already cleared out the parlor.  


The light from your lamp illuminated the small room. The burglar turned and raised his arm; his revolver clicked as he pulled the hammer back.  


You froze. The burglar was _handsome_. Yes, he was robbing your home and stealing all of your father’s valuables, but you had never expected a criminal to look like _that_. Sure, he was unkempt, but there was something wild about him that made you take an unwitting step forward. Good lord! He was _huge_ too. Sure, you were rather petite, but this man was taller than anyone you had ever met with the muscle to match.  


The burglar looked you up and down and chuckled. “Good evening, Miss,” he grinned. It reminded you of the coyotes out in the desert. “I didn’t expect anyone to be home.” His eyes were warm, inviting almost.  


“I don’t accompany my father out to the oil fields,” you said dumbly, as if that was information this man needed to know.  


“Ah,” he lowered the gun just a little, clearly he didn’t think you were very threatening. You barely came up to his shoulders and probably weighed half as much as he did. “He leaves you here all by yourself?”  


“We don’t usually get robbed.”  


“First time for everything,” the burglar shrugged. “Do you know the combination for this safe?”  


“What makes you think I would tell you something like that?” You were starting to get angry. How could this man be so cavalier? You had caught him during a robbery! Did that mean nothing to him?  


“No hurt in asking. I’m not going to have to tie you up, aren’t I?”  


“What?”  


“Tie you up,” the man hefted a coil of rope from his belt. “You ain’t gonna start screaming and hollering and making all kinds of trouble?”  


You shook your head, cheeks growing warm. “I don’t think so. I do wish you wouldn’t rob us though.”  


“And I wish money grew on trees, darling.” The cowboy turned back to the safe, tapping it with the muzzle of his revolver. You took a few steps closer.  


“Is there anything I can do that will convince you to leave?” you asked. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, I’ll be leaving soon enough,” the cowboy either misunderstood your question or was being intentionally obtuse. “No, sir, I meant could I convince you not to rob us?”

The man turned, a gleam in his eye that made you shiver. He raised his eyebrows and took a step forward. You didn’t flinch, raising your chin to hold his gaze. This was your home. You weren’t going to let some dusty outlaw waltz off with all of your valuables.

“What do you have to leverage against the contents of this safe?” You didn’t miss the gleam in his eyes, the curl of his lips, the way his posture changed.

You weighed your options. Sure, it was just money, bonds, whatever valuables your father had left lying around, but you weren’t going to let this man just _take_ it. You knew where things were heading; despite what this man may think, you weren’t a complete idiot. It all came down to whether or not you were willing to give yourself over to this burglar for the sake of protecting your family’s wealth and honor.

Fuck it. You were home alone, and this man was more handsome than anyone you had met in a long while.

“Something my father values far more than any money or gold: Me” You stepped forward, never breaking eye contact. “Take whatever you need.”

Heat flared. Strong arms grabbed you and dragged you forward. Hot breath fanned over your neck. “You had better hope you’re worth this,” the man growled.

The sound of fabric shredding ripped through the room, and you felt your skirt fall to the floor. The man’s hands began to wander, squeezing your breasts through your corset before trailing down to grab at the flesh of your ass. The linen of your underclothes was no match for his strength, and soon those were gone as well. You gasped as the floor disappeared from beneath you. “Damn,” the man breathed, “you weigh nothing.”

In two strides he had crossed the room and deposited you on the cold wood of your father’s desk. Forcing your thighs apart, he leaned over you, completely caging you with his body.

“Wait,” you pushed your palm against his broad chest. He was solid beneath you and unyielding. The man hesitated, arching an eyebrow.

“What’s your name?” you asked.

The man cocked his head, considering. “My name’s Jesse.”

“Jesse,” you repeated.

The moment ended, and Jesse’s huge hands ripped your blouse from neck to hem. All of your clothes had been destroyed, and you were left in nothing but your corset. He buried his face in your neck, lips pressing wet kisses and beard scratching against the sensitive skin. You cried out as he bit down. He knew exactly what he was doing; you would be covered in bruises tomorrow. They would probably still be there when your father finally made it home.

One of his hands slipped between your legs, rubbing you gently until you were dripping down onto the wood of your father’s desk. He pressed two fingers inside of you without warning, curling them and pressing forward in a way that made your legs shake and your head hazy.

“Oh,” you moaned, “Jesse…”

His eyes lit up at the sound of his name. Whatever reservations he had about telling you earlier meant nothing when you sounded like _that_.

“Be a good girl for me,” he said. A third finger pressed into you, and you whined loudly. His fingers were huge, and he seemed intent on ruining you with them. You grabbed his arm, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he spread you open. You tried to buck your hips, but his other hand pressed you down onto the desk. He moved a little quicker.

Jesse moved, pulling back from you and kneeling on the floor between your legs. You didn’t have time to wonder what was going on before his tongue licked over your clit.

“Fuck, Jesse!” you cried, thighs closing in around his head.

He didn’t pause, eating you out until you came over his lips, clenching around his fingers.

“That’s a good girl.” He pulled out. You blinked at him, still trying to collect yourself after your orgasm. Jesse leaned over you, pressing his slick fingers to your lips. You tried to pull back, but his other hand gripped your jaw, squeezing until your lips parted enough that he could shove his filthy fingers into your mouth.

“You had better behave,” he warned. His hand didn’t move from your jaw, and you felt the tip of his cock press against you. God, he was huge! Your eyes widened in fear as he pressed his hips forward. The stretch was nearly unbearable, he filled you so completely. You whimpered and shook as he sank into you inch by inch.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, looking down. He released his hold on your jaw, hand trailing down over your stomach. You followed the movement, letting out a gasp when his palm pressed down.

His cock was so large that you could clearly see where it pressed against your corset, lifting it ever so slightly. Your head grew light as you watched the ridge disappear and reappear as Jesse thrust into you. He couldn’t seem to stop himself, moving slowly but firmly as he began to fuck you, eyes glued to the sight of his cock filling you.

Your head fell back, eyes fluttering shut as he sped up. It was too much, the fullness, the slide of his cock, the sharp pleasure. What had become of you? No other man would ever live up to this. You could never take a husband after being filled by Jesse’s cock. There would never be anything like it.

“Fuck,” Jesse groaned, “You’re so tight, so good. I can’t wait to fill you up.” He sucked another mark into your skin. His hands grabbed your hips, thumbs nearly meeting -- he was so much larger than you. He could break you if he wanted. 

With a low growl, he began fucking you faster and faster. You cried out, coming so hard the world went white for several moments. You clenched tight around Jesse’s cock, back arching as you cried out.

“I’m gonna come,” Jesse choked out. “Gonna fill you up -- claim you. You’re mine. Fuck-” his hips stuttered and he hissed. You felt his cock twitch inside you, warmth spreading through you as Jesse finished.

He slumped over you for a few moments, his weight pinning you to the desk. Without warning, his teeth sank into your skin once more. “I’m coming back for you,” he whispered. “Don’t you dare think about trying to run.”

You didn’t fight him. He pulled back, cock slipping out of you. You shivered at the sensation, hips moving ever so slightly. Jesse’s eyes were drawn to the sight of what he had done to you, his seed spilling out of you and onto your father’s desk, the marks on your skin, the dazed look in your eyes.

He cleaned himself up quicker than you expected, tucking his cock back into his pants and retrieving his gun. “Well, Miss,” he grinned, “this has been a wonderful evening.” He picked up a bag off the floor, and you recognized the clink of metal.

“Wait,” you called out, “You said you wouldn’t steal anything if I -- If I…” Your eyes were pleading.

Jesse shrugged. “I’m not very good at keeping to my word.” He stepped in close, looming over you. “But you listen here,” his eyes grew dark. “I’m going to come back here again, and I expect you to be just as good for me. You don’t want to make me angry, do you?”

You shook your head.

“Good girl.” Jesse brushed his thumb over your chin, more gentle than he had been the entire night. He turned and strode out of the office. You pushed yourself off the desk to chase after him, but your knees were too weak and you fell to the floor as you heard him disappear into the night.

* * *

Your father returned two days later. You ran into his arms, eyes full of tears. Someone had broken into the house. You had been too scared to confront them so you hid. They took some of the valuables.

Your father was upset, but not angry with you. “All that matters is that you’re safe,” he said, leading you into the house.

A few weeks later, you woke in the night to see a large shadow in your room. Your cry of surprise was cut short by a huge hand closing over your mouth.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Jesse asked.

You nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)
> 
> Check out other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
